


A Reason to Belong

by HPFangirl71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is in heat...he chooses Stiles to help him out</p><p>This was based on a prompt left at comment_fic by wildlinggirl I started it ages ago but got writers block so here it is finally finished, sorry for the wait!! :D</p><p>Story contains explicit slash sex so Please Do Not Flame!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildlingGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/gifts).



**A Reason to Belong by HPFangirl71**

“It’s my party, and if I say we’re going up to my room to have sex, that’s what we’re going to do!”

Derek’s voice is a low demanding growl in Stiles’ ear. Derek’s made this same request of him off and on all night but Stiles is shocked by the intensity this time. He turns to decline but something in Derek’s eyes has him rethinking his answer. There’s an urgency and desire he’s never seen within the usually stoic face of their resident sour wolf.

“Hey; why not?”

His words are nonchalant but inside he’s a quivering mess of nerves. Is Derek serious here? Are they really about to go upstairs and have sex?

He follows close behind Derek as they ascend the stairs. He’s never been on the top floor of Derek’s apartment before, but he barely has a chance to look around before Derek grabs his wrist and hauls him into a dimly lit room toward the back.

Stiles hears the door lock click and his nervousness is no longer containable. He looks around the room and his eyes fall upon the large bed that dominates it. Oh shit, this is really going to happen! He and Derek are going to have sex! What the hell has he gotten himself into?

“Derek, maybe we should rethink this.”

Derek’s eyes are tinged with red when he lifts his head to look at Stiles.

“Stiles, please… I need your help.”

Derek’s voice is low but Stiles can still register the need within his words.

“Derek…” 

Stepping forward, he puts a hand on Derek’s shoulder. Derek looks up and Stiles can register the vulnerability and weakness within his gaze, it pins him with worrying fear because nothing about Derek is ever weak.

“If you need my help, Derek, you know you have it.”

It’s an honest assumption. I mean, what hasn’t he done for the pack? And he’s done it all in the name of friendship. Why should this be any different?

“I’m in heat, Stiles. I need you to fuck me.”

Stiles can’t help himself, he pulls back when he hears Derek’s candid words. 

“Why me?” he blurts out.

Derek gives him a hard look, the tension mounting as Stiles realizes the Alpha’s in no mood to debate this.

“Stiles, please…”

Stiles looks up and sees the hunger tingeing Derek’s eyes. He can read it buried deep within Derek’s smoldering gaze and he knows he has to do this. Fuck that, maybe he _wants_ to do this but he doesn’t want Derek to realize just how much.

“Okay, I’ve never done this before but I guess I can give it a go.”

The words barely work their way free of his mouth and Derek is upon him. His frame pins Stiles against the wall. Stiles’ senses go into overdrive as he feels everything, everywhere! Derek’s knee pressed firmly between his thighs and his mouth hot against Stiles’ lips. Stiles can also feel Derek’s nails traveling up and down his spine just beneath his shirt. He hears Derek’s moans, and they’re a whispered song within his ear. 

At first Stiles feels overwhelmed by the greediness of Derek’s hands and mouth but he soon relaxes within the Alpha’s tight grip. His reaction time is slow but when he finally does react he goes full throttle, his hands roam over Derek’s chest and he pushes his tongue past Derek’s lips. It’s the most intense kiss he’s ever encountered and his hips pivot instinctively, his groin pressing against Derek’s. God damn if it doesn’t feel incredible! It’s only when he feels Derek’s fingers tugging at his belt that he knows this is all happening way too fast.

“Wait, Derek, slow down.” 

“Stiles, I can’t.” Derek pants against his skin.

Derek has Stiles’ belt half off and his fly unbuttoned, and all Stiles can think is how wonderful Derek’s lips feel upon his neck. He wants this, wants it much more than he’d ever imagined but it’s still too fast.

“Derek… slow down… I need a moment…” Stiles says, his words a breathless pant.

“Your moment was up when you walked into this room.” Derek growls gruffly into his ear.

Stiles lets out an almost girlish squeal as Derek jams a hand down the front of his jeans. He can feel Derek’s fist wrapping tight around his length and he can’t help but groan out loud. Derek looks at him, a devious smile plastered upon his face.

“Somehow I knew you’d want this.” Derek whispers softly and Stiles tries hard to rally a protest.

Derek’s lips cut off his words. Stiles’ tongue snakes back inside Derek’s mouth just so he can taste him some more. His body is quick to respond to Derek’s touches and it scares Stiles shitless. What does he know about sex? He’s never even come close to experiencing anything like this and Derek is moving way too fast. His body is on sensory overload and Stiles is really afraid he might embarrass himself if Derek keeps up this assault.

Stiles sees an opportunity and slips out from beneath Derek’s firm grasp. Derek looks both frustrated and a bit pissed as they square off.

“Derek, I just need a minute…if not, it won’t last long.” Stiles finally blurts aloud.

Derek’s gaze is heady with lust and Stiles can’t even be sure his words are even registering. Derek moves toward him, reaching out his hand to graze it slowly down Stiles’ side.

“That eager, are we?” he growls with a chuckle, pulling Stiles back into his embrace.

There’s a feral grin shadowing Derek’s face as his fingers tug at the hem of Stiles’ grey tee shirt and Stiles has to worry that Derek isn’t hearing him clearly. 

“No… that inexperienced!” Stiles reiterates as he successfully pushes Derek away but ends up falling gracelessly onto the bed.

Derek is quick to straddle him, pressing their groins together as Stiles begins to panic. 

“That’s okay; it doesn’t have to last long. I just need you… so very much…”

Derek’s words reek of desire as he whispers them quietly against Stiles’ ear. His nose nuzzles deep into the crook of Stiles’ neck and Stiles’ hips cant upward of their own accord. Derek moans softly as their hard-ons press up against one another. Stiles’ senses are heightened as his mouth collides once again with Derek’s. The kiss is sloppy and filthily dirty. It’s the best kiss Stiles has ever experienced and it fills his abdomen with a needy fire.

Stiles is the one to begin pulling clothes from Derek’s body, tugging impatiently at the Alpha’s shirt. Derek pulls away to shed the cotton tee and Stiles pulls his own off as well. As soon as the clothes fall to the wayside, their bodies are again intertwined. The feel of heated bare skin is more than Stiles can handle and soon his hands roam to find Derek’s zip. It doesn’t take him long to have it undone, releasing Derek’s cock into his fist.

“You really do want this now, don’t you?” Derek asks and all Stiles can do is nod wordlessly.

He presses his lips hard against Derek’s mouth. Stiles’ fingers travel slowly up and down Derek’s cock, pulling him closer and closer to the edge. Derek is thrusting helplessly into his fist and their exchange of kisses has grown frantic. Derek truly needs this, needs release like he needs the air that he’s breathing. It only takes a minute and a few hard tugs to feel the warm splash of Derek’s release upon his stomach. It’d be awkward if not for the fact that Stiles is still hard and hungering to fuck Derek.

Derek is only momentarily sated before Stiles feels him harden again within his hand. Derek rolls off him to offer himself up on all fours. It’s the sexiest thing Stiles has ever seen and that’s saying a lot after all the hours of late night porn he’s watched. Derek Hale offering himself up in full submission to Stiles of all people, it’s an amazing sight to behold. Stiles lets out a low groan as the anticipation of what’s about to take place spills over him.

“Derek, are you sure you want this?” Stiles says as he positions himself behind the Alpha.

“Stiles, I _need_ this…” Derek whines.

Stiles’ hand is poised on the small of Derek’s back and his cock is rock hard with need but he has to be sure.

“I know you need this but do you _want_ it?” Stiles persists.

Derek turns his head to catch Stiles’ gaze as he answers the query.

“There’s no one else I trust.”

Stiles is shocked by those words but they put him at ease. He’s really going to do this. He’s really going to fuck Derek Hale!

Stiles’ hand trembles as he takes cock in hand and prepares to do the dirty deed. He’s still shaking as he presses himself against Derek’s opening. He enters him but only a few inches at first because inside he’s a wreck and scared as hell! He wasn’t expecting anything like this to happen to him and what if he screws it all up? 

Its Derek’s relieved sigh that gives him the confidence to continue. He presses in deep until he’s finally wedged completely within Derek’s clenching walls. Stiles takes a moment to calm himself before he begins to inexpertly thrust inside Derek. It feels incredible and it takes every ounce of stamina he has to control himself. He leans forward a bit, placing one hand upon the mattress to steady himself while the other grasps Derek’s hip tightly for leverage. 

It takes a few tries before he gets a steady rhythm going but Derek’s moans tell him it doesn’t really matter. Derek is pushing back on every other thrust and Stiles can’t help but let out a delighted groan of his own. Neither of them lasts long in this little union of theirs but it lasts long enough to have them slightly out of breath. Stiles lays himself down next to Derek and worries what to say or do next. But he doesn’t have to do much worrying because Derek rolls himself over and pulls Stiles against his chest. Stiles lies there, listening to Derek’s heart beating quick and steady in the silent wake of their unexpected union.

Derek breaks the silence by whispering a heartfelt thank you into Stiles’ ear.

“So…what now?” Stiles whispers back.

Derek tightens his grip on Stiles.

“You’re my mate now.” He replies matter-of-factly.

Stiles lifts his head to look Derek in the eyes.

“Wait…you never said anything about…”

His words trail off as Derek’s fingers graze down the side of his face in an unusually gentle manner.

“Would it have made a difference?”

Stiles stops to think for a moment before slowly shaking his head side to side, because somehow being Derek’s mate seems to make sense to him. He’s risked his life time and again for Derek’s pack of wolves even though he’s never quite belonged. They’ve always had his loyalty and trust in a way that never quite made any sense…until now.

Because now he truly belongs…he belongs to Derek.


End file.
